Teacher Teacher!
by iMissMyKitten
Summary: Lindsay is all ready for a senior year filled with partying and goofing off, but will a British teacher confuse everything? Harry  Styles  is prepared for his first teaching job in the U.S. but a student crosses his path in a way he had no intended.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay's POV

I leaned in close to the mirror and snapped the curler down, watching as my black eyelashes curved upward before releasing. I then carefully swooped light green and silver eye shadow over my lids, and topped the whole look off with jet black mascara. I was ready. I walked over to my full length mirror and stared at myself. I was wearing rolled up jeans, black flip flops, a black and white striped tank top, and my hair was in a pony tail with pieces falling out. "Perfectly unperfected" I whispered to myself as I put on big silver hoop earrings before walking down to my kitchen.

"Honey, breakfast on the table! I've got to run, but I'll see you tonight." My mom said quickly and kissed my forehead before rushing out the door. I looked down at my plate at the table; eggs, bacon and toast. "Not today." I grabbed the toast and put the rest in my dog Marco's food bowl. I nibbled on the wheat toast as I waited for my ride, pretty soon, a red jeep with no doors swerved down my street and screeched to a stop in front of my house. I ran down the steps, my plaid school back flying behind me, and hopped into the car. "EEEEEEEK!" I screamed and hugged Kelsey. Kelsey was my best friend since kindergarten, and we hadn't seen each other all summer. We both immediately started complimenting each other on tans, hair, and outfits. "AND WHAT ABOUT THIS CAR?" I screamed, "This is amazing!" She shrugged, "My dad got a deal! We'll be riding around in this baby all year!" We both screamed, and hugged again, before realizing the time, and zipping down the street on our way to school.

We slowly pulled into the parking lot and looked for spaces; we saw one a couple rows down and Kelsey raced for it, knowing if we didn't act fast we wouldn't get it at all. Just as we were about to pull in, a silver Volvo tore in front of us, stealing the spot. "Oh come on!" Kelsey yelled at the driver, "That was so rude!" She was just about to flick him off when I grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Wait, and look at him." I whispered, and a tall, Caucasian male stepped out of the car. He was wearing a solid tshirt under a sports jacket, and his brown curly hair was pushed to the side, he grinned at us and saluted, "Sorry girls, got to get to class" Kelsey gripped my arm and whispered back, "English accent…" We both nodded at him until he passed the car, in which we then both broke out in hysterics. "New school year, new hot students!" I yelled as we continued our search for a parking spot.

We eventually found one, after twenty minutes of searching, at the back of the lot. When we were still 40 or 50 cars away from the building, we heard the bell ring. "SHIT!" We both shouted and stopped. We locked eyes for one moment, and within seconds we were both holding our shoes in one hand, bag in the other, and sprinting towards the building.

I skipped going to my locker and ran right into my class room, but a few feet from the door, I stopped and collected myself. "Whew" I said to myself and fanned my face with a folder in my bag. As soon as I felt confident, I walked into the room, and sat next to my close friend, Kevin. I avoided eye contact with the teacher, until he coughed, and I looked up. "You?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was the cute English guy that stole our parking spot! The new student! Or…apparently new teacher? He raised his eye brows at me, "Yes, me. As I was saying… my name is Mr. Styles, and I will be your English teacher this year. I may look young, but that does not make me have any less authority, so let's hope for a good year! To start today, we're going to play a name game, so I can get to know you. We'll go around the class and everyone will stand and say their name and one thing about them, lets start with you," He pointed to a tall boy in a front seat who stood up awkwardly, "Uh, hi, my name's Kyle.." I zoned out as I slowly reached into my bag and pulled out my red iPhone. I discreetly snapped a photo of Mr. Styles, and sent it to Kelsey with the message, "He's my teacher, get into my class. English room 304." She responded almost immediately saying to give her ten minutes. Kelsey's mom was a big wig on the board of administrations, so Kelsey could really get her way with anything in the school; she just had to drop a few names.

As promised, Kelsey strolled into the class and handed Mr. Styles a pass, she saw what game we were playing and cleared her throat, a signal to who ever was talking to shut up, "Hi, I'm Kelsey Maroon and I love the British." She smiled confidently before taking a seat next to me. I smirked. Kevin was next, he sighed loudly before standing, "I'm Kevin…I play hockey." He sat back down and rolled his eyes. I stood, "Hello! I'm Lindsay Marx and I am stoked to be in this class." I said while staring at Mr. Styles, who didn't break eye contact. I didn't want to sit, but I felt the need with the whole class staring at me. I peeked at Kelsey who was staring at me and mouthing something I couldn't understand, she finally reached over and grabbed Kevin's pencil and wrote on my desk, "he likes you" and I laughed and wrote back "a girl can only dream" she giggled but was cut off by the sound of Mr. Styles, "Something funny, ladies?" We both shook our head and I leaned over my desk to cover our conversation, bad idea. He stood and walked over to my desk. I smiled up at him, "What's up?" he nudged my arm away read the written words as I felt all the blood in my body, migrate to my face. He cocked his head at me before returning to his desk.

I spent the rest of the day staring straight ahead, barely moving at all, until the bell rang when I rushed out of the room only to have someone pull me to the side of the hallway, and it was Kevin. He black spiky hair shook as he laughed, "You idiots!" I shoved him, "Whatever." We walked to our next class together which was Math. We sat next to each other in that class too. Kevin was probably my best guy friend and Kelsey my best girl friend. I put my face in my hands and groaned, "It's the first day of school Kev, we have like a billion more…" he sighed, "Don't remind me! By the way, I've got some crazy summer stories to tell you, and I need to hear all about your summer in Hawaii too."

The next day, English wasn't any better. It was like Kevin and Kelsey were out to get me. When Mr. Styles asked for a volunteer to go get copies and no one responded, Kevin pushed my back, making me jerk my head up and Kelsey raised my hand for me. As I went up to his desk to grab the sheet, he looked at me amused, "Thank you." He whispered; I melted.

But by Friday, it had gotten bearable. They were still being annoying pricks, but at least sometimes even I found it funny. Friday morning, Mr. Styles assigned us a poem to discuss in small groups and me, Kelsey and Kevin all pushed our desks together and pushed aside the poem, "So, whose driving tonight?" I asked the group and Kelsey raised her hand, "Me, I'll drive the jeep because we can fit us three plus Jack and Melissa." I smiled and Kevin nodded, "So we leave at 8? Concert starts at 10, over around 1? Then what?" Kelsey grinned, "Then. I convinced my parents to let us stay in the apartment in the city and we can chill there all night! I told her there would be adult supervision, because my aunt lives in the apartment across the hall, but she'll be out by 11:30." I squealed. Tonight, we were going to see one of our favorite under grown bands in Chicago and it was the first time I would be using my fake I.D. "Didn't know you liked poems so much Ms. Marx!" Mr. Styles placed his hand on my shoulder, I laughed, "Well of course I do…they're _poems_." He rolled his eyes and smirked before going to the next table.

The day could not pass slower. All I could think about was tonight. And Mr. Styles. And tonight.


	2. Concert

At 8 o'clock, Kelsey showed up at my house in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and two over the shoulder bags. My mother had just left for a business dinner so we had the house all to ourselves. I cranked up the music and we went up to my room. First, we decided what we were wearing. Now, this was not a normal concert, this was a dress-up-as-crazy-and-weird as-you-can kind of place, and we were going all out. Kelsey was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and the bottom cut into fringe that went about an inch past her belly button and a bright orange bandeau underneath. She also had on glow-in-the-dark paint splattered jean shorts, and striped knee highs with converse. She was going to put her hair up in two high pigtails. I ended up picking blue spandex shorts that looked like they had a galaxy printed on them, a pink tank tip that was ripped so my tie-dye bandeau peeked through. I braided my wavy long blond hair into two braids on each side of my head and put a Indian headband across my forehead. We both did extreme makeup, and by 9:00, we stared at ourselves in the mirror. "Damn, girl! We be hot." Kelsey joked. We spent the next half hour getting tipsy enough to look like we were moving bar to bar, but not drunk enough to look like kids.

Kelsey picked up Kevin, Melissa, and Jack and we headed down to the concert. We stared at the line that formed outside of people waiting to get in. If we got in back of the line, we wouldn't even be able to see the stage, so the 4 of us stood sort of off to the side while Kelsey worked her magic. She had been eye-flirting with some guy near the front of the line, who was dressed in black and white striped prison pants and nothing else, before she made her move. "BRANDON!" She yelled to him, he looked at her confused until she repeated herself, "BRANDON!" he gave her a head nod and held his hand up, Kelsey motioned for us to join her and she started making her way up towards him, several people protested us cutting them in line but Kelsey would just calmly respond "He's my brother, we just stepped out of line for a sec." Finally we made our way to the kid and his friend, who only looked a year or 2 older than us.

We didn't wait long, but some people behind us had brought a music player and Kevin and I had danced to the techno that was blasting while we waited. Finally, the doors opened, and it was a mad rush to get in. The club was like an outside backyard, but huge. Lit up trees towered over us and had blinking cords running through the branches. We made it near the stage, towards the center, and lost sight of 'Brandon'. I looked around as the room filled up, hundreds were there. I turned to Melissa, who was talking to some girl next to her, and painting color streaks on the girls face. Melissa turned to me, "You want some, Miss Indian?" She giggled and dipped her fingers in little tubs of blue, pink, yellow and green face paint and drew streaks all over my face. I used my phone screen as a mirror, "Haha, cute." I laughed and drew the color on Melissa, then on Kelsey and Kevin and Jack. Most of the groups of people here, I noticed, all had something in common, must be so its easier to find each other. We had paint on our faces. The opening band went on and we started dancing and jumping around.

I pulled out my camera and tried to get a good shot but the people in front of me were too tall. I looked around, and was apparently obvious about what I wanted to do, because with in seconds, some guy had lifted me up onto his shoulders. I patted his head and he looked up at me, "Thanks" I shouted at him and he gave me a thumbs up. I took shots of the band, the crowd, and my friends. Glitter flew around and strobe lights started going off as the openers waved goodbye to the crowd, who was going wild for them. They had a twenty minute break until the headliners went on. I was about to ask the guy to put me down when I realized, there was no room for me on the ground. Everyone was pushing and bumping into each other already and my spot had obviously been moved into. I was going to lean down to talk to him but no way he would be able to hear me over the talk of everyone. I took out my phone I typed a quick message into my notes, "Is it okay if I stay up here? Theres no room for me on the ground." I handed it down to the guy and he looked up and me and grinned before replying, "Cool with me, babe. I'm Liam." I smiled when he passed the phone back to me, "I'm Lindsay, those are my friends next to you, with the paint." He nodded and said hello to them, Kelsey immediately started flirting with him. And he passed the phone back a few minutes later, "My friends are next to you and behind you, with the big blinking glasses." I tried to crane my head backwards but only managed to see one of Liam's friends, his glasses took up over half of his face and were purple with blinking lights on them, I laughed. Liam and Kelsey continued flirting so I stopped the conversation.

Suddenly, the lights on the surrounding trees dimmed and sparkled simultaneously. An announcer came on the stage and screamed "ARE YOU READY?" and the crowd responded very enthusiastically. I screamed and blew kisses to the drummer when he took the stage. He caught it and blew one back. I screamed louder.

By the 12th song, I wasn't sure if I had lost my hearing from the crowd or not because all I could hear or feel was the thumping of the bass run through my body. On the encore, the lead singer reached out and grabbed my hand and I felt like Obama had just given me 2 billion dollars. I fell back and felt the people around me grab me to stop me from falling. I grinned goofily up at one of the people in glasses as he held me in his arms. I felt him start to turn and I made eye contact with Kevin. We both made our hands into cell phones, our signal to keep in touch. The person holding me started talking to someone and soon we were on the move. There were four of us and whoever was holding me kept trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear a thing and he looked drunk enough that he probably wasn't making much sense. We cut through the woods and when we got to a parking lot, he set me down on the trunk of his car and I looked at who I was with. My vision was blurry and the glasses covering his face didn't help, but when I saw Kelsey I screamed. I hugged her and we sat on the trunk of Liam's car and laughed at each other for what seemed like a long time. After a while Liam grabbed Kelsey's hand and led her into the car, and the guy who carried me cupped my face in his hands and I faintly heard him say "I'm Harry. Whatss… -our name?" I laughed and pressed me forehead up against his, "Linds…" Was all I could get out before I broke out laughing again. He picked me up and led me into the car, to sit next to Kelsey in the back seat, before falling asleep.

When we woke up we were pulling up to a street, I shot up, unaware of where I was, but stopped when my head felt like it would explode any second. I noticed Kelsey sleeping next to me and I pushed her until she woke up. We were both stable now, so it must have been hours later, and we were still driving? Where are we? I looked in the drivers seat and saw Liam. I sat back, "Where am I?" Liam turned, "oh, you're awake, good. We were gonna drop you off wherever you were staying but you were asleep and so we were driving back to our hotel. Do you want us to drive you home?" Kelsey put her hand up, "no. I need to pee. Right now." And with that she hopped out of the car and ran towards the hotel doors. Liam jumped out after her and tossed Harry his keys. I got out and so did the person in the passenger seat, Harry. My eyes were still foggy and my head was pounding when he took my hand and led me to a bench outside the hotel. I sat down and he sat next to me. I twirled a curly piece of his brown hair, I guess I was still a little drunk. "I'm Lindsay." I said and stuck my hand out for him to shake it, but I lost my balance and felt onto his lap. I shut my eyes and laughed. Harry started laughing too. I sat up and he put his hand on my neck, moving his fingers in little circle. Suddenly, we were kissing, and my hands were flying through his hair and Harry was pulling my closer, even though I was already on his lap.

I stopped him and pulled out my phone. I took a picture of him kissing my cheek and he programmed his number into my phone. Kelsey and Liam were back soon enough and Liam hailed us a cab. I hugged Harry goodbye and stumbled back into the seat with Kelsey right behind me. We told the driver the address of Lindsay's apartment and waved at the boys until we turned the corner.


	3. The realization

Lindsay's POV

I awoke to sounds of cars beeping and I heard feet stomping through a nearby hallway. I slowly rose, remembering last night and how wicked my hangover must be. I noticed Kelsey laying next to me, we were both laying on the floor in the living room of Kelsey's apartment, we must have passed out here. Propping myself up on a pillow, I wiped my eyes of makeup and shut them before standing up. After the slow 2 minute walk from the living room to the kitchen I opened them back up and was greeted by Jack and Melissa smiling back at me. Jack was standing in front of the stove, pushing eggs around a pan and Melissa was sitting at a counter top, drinking juice. "You're up early after the night you had." Melissa laughed as I took a seat next to her, "ugh…my head is killing me." Jack placed 2 aspirins next to a cup of water and went back to cooking, "We had no idea where you went last night! You and Kels came in around, like, 4 in the morning and collapsed on the floor." Jack said to me. I nodded, "We drove back with that guy whose shoulders I was on and his hot friend. I think I took a picture of him…will you grab my phone Mel?" Melissa rolled her eyes but returned shortly and passed me my iPhone.

I clicked through the missed messaged and calls from Kevin, yikes, but then clicked the box that held my pictures. I tapped the latest photo and blinked, staring at the boy kissing my cheek. I blinked again, bringing my face closer to the countertop holding my phone. My eyes widened and I clapped my hands over my wide-open mouth, I dropped my phone and it clattered to the table. Mr. Styles. IT WAS MR. STYLES! Melissa looked at me confused and leaned over to look at my phone. Her glass of juice shattered on the tile floor, "holy FUCK, that's the new English teacher!"

Jack spun around and grabbed the phone, his mouth dropping, he turned to me. "_Shit_ Linds!"

Harry's POV

I cracked my knuckles and pulled a tshirt over my bare chest. I was still half-asleep when I made my way out of my room and into the living room, Liam was sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. Niall was passed out on the recliner in the corner and Zayn and Louis were no where to be found.

I collapsed next to Liam and rubbed my eyes, "That was crazy last night." Liam swallowed before answered, "I know! That concert was insane."

"The place was massive. And that girl I was with? Did you see her? _Jesus_ that was a pretty face."

Liam nodded, "Yeah I did and it was, but maybe your drunken self didn't notice, she looked pretty young."

I rolled my eyes, "You were all over my friend who must have been the same age, so shut up."

Liam shrugged, "as long as you didn't do anything that will get you put into jail if she _was_ that young."

I looked down and crinkled my eyebrows in thought. _Had I? _There was a vague recollection of it getting pretty hot in the elevator… _did we fuck? God, I must have been smashed if I can't even remember having sex with that girl._

Liam tilted his head into my view, "Harry? Harry you didn't right?" His voice was laced with concern and I was hoping one of the other boys would walk into to interrupt this awkward moment.

My prayers were answered as Zayn waltzed through the yellow door and sat in the chair across from us. He was wearing baggy sweatpants and a maroon tank top, he had crazy bed head, or sex hair, and his eyes were still red from the partying he had done last night.

"Boys." He greeted us, Liam and I nodded back.

"So where did you head off to last night? Find a girl of your own" I teased him. He flicked me off, "As a matter a fact…I found _two_."

"Lucky." Niall mumbled from the recliner, he had curled up into fetal position and pulled his hood over his head. "All you fuckers ditched me and I had to hitch back here with this creep chick. She wasn't even hot."

"Awwhh." Liam reached over and rubbed his head, Niall shrugged him off, "To pay me back I want a good breakfast. Go!"

"Whatever, McDonalds it is!" Liam and I grabbed our wallets and made our way out of the door. I pulled my purple hood up over my curly hair and Liam chatted about the concert the whole way down and around the block. We were almost in through the door when Liam stopped me, he clutched a handful of my sweatshirt, "What?" I said, wiggling out of his grasp.

"That's her. That's Kelsey and Lindsay, the girls from last night." Liam whispered, as if they could hear us from across the street. Two girls, each a few inches shorter than me were sitting outside of Starbucks sipping coffees and seemed to be having a intense conversation. I immediately picked out Lindsay, the one that I had…_hung out with_… yesterday. Her dirty blond hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a loose blue wind breaker and tiny black shorts and pink converse. Her friend was wearing a red t-shirt with skinny jeans a flip flops.

I put my hand to my mouth and made it to the trashcan a few feet away just before I started to puke. Liam ran over, "Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay, Harry?" he patted my back and gave me a napkin from inside to clean up with.

"Those…those girls… those girls are…" Liam slapped my on the back and said, "Spit it out."

"Those girls are my students. I fucked a student." I started at the gray pavement below me, picking a spot and stared at it.

Lindsay's POV

Kelsey had woken up a few minutes after me and Jack explained to her the situation while I stared open mouthed at a wall. We were both now sitting across from each other outside of a Starbucks near the apartment discussing the problem.

"You know, this could be a good thing! I mean like you can sleep with him and then he'll have to give you good grades! Like he won't fail his girlfriend!"

"Kelsey…"

"Or you can just do it once! Then hold it over him for good grades! Thank about it, no English homework for this whole year! You just have to do it one time!"

I rested my forehead on the cold metal table beneath me and took a slow breath, "I already did." I whispered.

"Huh?"

I lifted my head and stared at her, "I had sex with him."

Kelsey slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to cover a grin but it was too late. I stood up, my metal chair screeching against the gray pavement, "STOP SMILING! THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" I yelled and pointed at her. I noticed the stares I received and I sat back down and put my arms over my head while listening to Kelsey giggle and mumble, "You slept with a teacher…"


End file.
